¿Que soñaste, Tomoe?
by Martii Peker
Summary: Advertencia: Oneshot Lemon xD NanamixTomoe !


** ¿Que soñaste, Tomoe?**

Era una tarde armoniosa en el Templo Mikage, ya que Mizuki, Onikiri y Kotetsu habian sido llevados por Mikage a otro Templo para visitar viejos amigos del mismo que hace veinte años no veía, claro esta que dejaron a Tomoe a cargo del templo ya que Nanami aun no llegaba de la ciudad con las amigas y no podían dejar el templo solo con todas las idas y vueltas que habían tenido esos últimos días.

—Esta tardando demasiado...— Gruñía el zorro de cabellos plateados mientras continuaba fumando afuera, recostado en aquel piso de madera reluciente del viejo Templo. Estuvo por abandonar el lugar 3 veces en los últimos veinte minutos, se aburría demasiado, tanto que tenia ganas de ir al distrito rojo del inframundo, para que las chicas Tanuki le sirvieran sake y lo entretuvieran un rato, pero claro, debía quedarse allí esperando a aquella chica que se quedaba donde sea mas peligroso hasta horas tardes.

Un grito desgarrador proveniente de la sala lo alarmo, sacándolo de todos sus pensamientos. —¡¿Nanami!?— Grito exaltado y en dos segundos se encontró donde provenían los gritos, su corazón dio un vuelco y no precisamente de esos vuelcos que hacían sonreír a la gente, si no de un corazón desgarrado en todo sentido, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creerlo, ¿como había pasado esto? No se había percatado de su presencia, era imposible.

Nanami cubierta de sangre, sin moverse, sin decir una palabra.

De un sobresalto, abrir y cerrar de ojos, volvió a estar en el mismo lugar en el que estaba, el ambiente se había tornado algo fresco, y el cielo ya estaba obscuro y el dolor de su pecho seguía presente pero en forma de miedo. —¿Me dormí?— Pregunto para si mismo algo confundido.

* * *

Nanami había vuelto hace aproximadamente una hora y media, estaba recién bañada, con uno de los Kimonos que Tomoe había hecho especialmente para ella con una tela monisima, le daba pena despertar a su familiar, se veía tan tranquilo, inofensivo. Sonrió inconscientemente, algo sonrojada. _"Lo lindo que puede llegar a ser."_ Pensó, al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza como si eso la ayudara a entrar en razón. No debía olvidar que el ·Nunca se interesaría en un humano· y sus sentimientos no podían ser correspondidos de la misma manera.

Salio de su cuarto, dirigiendo sus pies hacia la sala donde estaba ubicada la T.V, aun era algo temprano para dormir, la casa estaba muy sola así que se dedicaría a mirar películas un rato.

—Tu... ¡¿Donde estabas?!— La chica de cabellos castaños se heló por completo al oír a Tomoe detrás suyo. _"Oh no, se dio cuenta que llegue mas tarde de lo que prometí." _Se dio vuelta dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa al chico.

—N-no fue mi culpa, estaba con Ami y se apareció Kuruma-kun, y...— Un abrazo repentino la sorprendió, un abrazo distinto a los demás, uno que le mostró una preocupación en particular. —¿T-Tomoe?— Correspondió su abrazo, asustándose un poco.

—No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba.— Le murmuro agradeciendo que solo haya sido una pesadilla lo que había pasado anteriormente. Una pesadilla que lo inquieto, pensó que estaba mal ocultar sus sentimientos por ella, tal vez así ella caería en cuenta de lo importante que es para el en realidad, y que debía dejarse cuidar mas por el. No toleraría perderla o que le pase algo mientras el sea su familiar o este tan solo a su lado.

—¡Tomoe-kun! ¿Como pudiste?, ¡desgraciado!— Se sobresaltaron ambos, y cuando el demonio zorro se dio vuelta, una botella de sake impacto contra su frente repentinamente. —Pensar que los dejamos solos un segundo, y tu ya quieres abusar de ella.—

—Serpiente inmunda, ¿Como te atreves?— El joven de ojos violetas extendió su mano, preparando una perfecta y azulada llama de fuego fauto.

—¡Ya! Dejen de pelear, no pueden moverse por 4 minutos, luego se disculparan.— Nanami uso el poder de la palabra, y así fue, como involuntariamente los dos familiares tuvieron que obedecer la orden de la joven. Aprovecho para ir a su cuarto, no tenia tanto hambre y el comportamiento extraño de Tomoe la acabaría ilusionando, y no era precisamente lo que ella quería. No duro mucho en su cuarto ya que apareció el mismo Tomoe y la arrastro hasta el comedor junto a Mizuki-kun, como era de predecir, no la dejaría esquivar la cena.

_ "Es mi familiar pero, su comportamiento aveces quiere darme falsas esperanzas." _Pensó Nana-chan, muy metida en sus pensamientos como para percatarse de que sus dos familiares estaban discutiendo nuevamente en la cena.

—Nana-chan, ¿Ocurre algo?— Pregunto preocupado el chico serpiente.

—¿Eh...? No, no, gracias por preocuparte Mizu-kun— Le sonrió con gentileza, sin percatar los gestos que se intercambiaban un Tomoe celoso y un Mizuki presumido que disfrutaba de la situación.—Ya me iré a dormir, fue un día agotador.— Se levanto de la mesa y marcho a paso lento hacia su cuarto.

—Nanami-chan se ve algo distraída, ¿que hiciste ahora?— Pregunto por lo bajo Mizuki, acusándolo.

—No hice nada, y si lo hiciera no deberías meterte, Maldita serpiente— Dijo eso ultimo por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el chico de ojos azules lo escuchara y se forme una nueva pelea a muerte por cosas sin sentido.

* * *

La chica de cabellos castaños cerro la puerta de su cuarto detrás de su espalda, estaba pensativa aun por los cambios de carácter de Tomoe, se confundía, y a la vez pensaba en lo obvio, que el no sentía lo mismo._"Aunque..."_ Pensó sin convencerse por completo mientras a su vez se acostaba en el futon, acabaría dándole dolor de cabeza si seguía pensando tanto. Daba vueltas y vueltas en su futon sin poder entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, abra estado mirando la obscuridad un buen rato, hasta ya podía sentir que el templo estaba silencioso, solo unos pequeños ruidos nocturnos se escuchaban a lo lejos, incluso podía oír una pequeña llovizna, no solo oírla, si no que sentirla, el fresco de la noche era mas intenso, y maldecía tener en ese momento sabanas tan finas.

Escucho a sus espaldas que la puerta del cuarto se abría. Seguido a eso, sintió como alguien se acercaba.— Mujer molesta...— Dijo una voz bastante familiar. _"¿Tomoe? Pero.. ¿Que hace aquí?"_ Pensó aun acostada de lado, dándole la espalda al Youkai. Sintió que el agregaba unas sabanas mas abrigadas encima de ella, tal como si hubiera leído su mente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse por el tierno detalle, debía agradecérselo. Estaba apunto de articular un "gracias" si no fuera por lo siguiente que el dijo. —¿Como haces para gustarme tanto?— Murmuro para si mismo, mientras sus dedos acariciaban sutilmente el suave cabello de Nanami. Su corazón dio un vuelco, se estremeció dentro de su pecho e hizo concentrar su sangre en sus mejillas. _"¿Le gusto a Tomoe?"_ Se pregunto a si misma, sin poder creerlo aun. Se dio vuelta, y se sentó en el futon.

Se quedo paralizado, quería que la tierra lo trague, no sabría como reaccionaria ella por tal confesión. Para su sorpresa, lo abrazo, y le dedico una tierna sonrisa. Dejandolo completamente quedado en ella. Era difícil de creer que una sonrisa pudiera hipnotizarlo de tal manera.  
Sus cabellos castaños estaban algo alterados por las vueltas que dio en su futon durante un buen rato, sus labios aun curvados en una tierna sonrisa, parecían ser suaves, y lo eran, así los sintió las pocas veces que la había besado.

Nana se estremeció, y se enrojeció mas al sentir las manos de su familiar tomar sus mejillas, Tomoe la miraba de una forma muy intensa, sus ojos violetas se clavaban en los de ella, como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos.

—¿T-tomoe...?— Lo llamo, poniendo un tono de voz mas tímido.—¿Me quieres en verdad?— Subió una de sus delicadas manos hacia el cabello plateado del zorro, que de hecho lo tenia largo como hasta la cintura, no se explicaba como había cambiado desde la cena, pero preferiría no ponerse a pensar en eso en un momento como ese, queria saber, mas haya de todo lo que ya había dicho antes, que era lo que sentía.

—No...— Hizo una pequeña pausa, y sonrió algo divertido al ver la expresión decepcionada de Nanami.

—¡Encima te bur...— Un beso interrumpió su regaño, haciéndola olvidar de todo, pudo sentir como los suaves roces de los labios de Tomoe la hacían estremecer por completo, correspondió con pena, pero el se alejo unos milímetros para poder mirarla de nuevo.

—Te amo.— Finalizo el peliblanco, rodeando los hombros de la mujer con un cálido abrazo.

Luego de un corto tiempo, Nanami beso sus labios una vez mas.—También te amo, Tomoe.— Sonrió al tiempo que correspondía el abrazo de su familiar, y se acostó junto a el en su futon, mirándose el uno al otro algo apenados.

Tomoe la aferro a el, últimamente había soñado tanto tenerla entre sus brazos y dormir con ella, necesitaba tener mas de ella. Cerro sus ojos y apoyo su frente con la delicada frente de Nanami, no debía olvidar que tenia tener auto-control. Sintió algo incrédulo como la chica le regalaba mas besos, era una tarea difícil no sobrepasarse con ella, pero se mantenía, no sabia como, pero lo hacia. Correspondía cada uno de sus tiernos besos, hasta el punto de tomar su nuca con una de sus manos, y pegarla a el de una manera distinta, su boca la beso con un poco de mas rudeza, contradiciéndose por completo.

Nunca la habían besado así, pero no le desagradaba en absoluto, sentía pena por lo torpes que eran los inexpertos movimientos de sus labios sobre la boca de Tomoe, aunque a el le daba mas ternura que otra cosa y lo demostraba con suaves caricias a su cabello, hizo que siguiera su ritmo perfectamente por un largo momento, hasta lamer sus suaves labios y morderlos sin hacerle daño con sus colmillos. Se comenzó a sentir como su presa, sus manos bajaban hacia su cintura se metían por entre su ropa, pensó en apartarlo ya que ella nunca tubo una experiencia parecida a esa, pero su cuerpo tomo control total de su mente, y solo obedecía a Tomoe. Quería comerla.

Tomoe no se percataba de la ligera rudeza que iba tomando, Nanami suponía que lo hacia instintivamente, o que simplemente se había contenido demasiado. Abandono sus labios para comenzar a mordisquear y lamer su cuello, mientras sus manos la despojaban de apoco de la prenda superior de su pijama. —T-Tomoe...— Un dulce e impaciente gemido de Nanami lo hizo entrar en razón. ¿Que estaba haciendo? ademas de estar siendo muy bruto con ella, ni debería estar haciendo lo que hacia. Quiso apartarse, pero sorpresivamente Nanami poso sus manos en la espalda del Familiar, y lo atrajo a ella. Lo comenzó a acariciar algo inexperta, metió una de sus delicadas manos debajo de su Kimono, y comenzó. Fue haciendo lo mismo que el había hecho con ella, abriendo mas su ropa, y dándole besos aun tímidos en su piel, haciéndole un camino de besos desde su pecho, hasta su hombro, luego su cuello, y finalmente hasta sus finos labios. —Se mía.— Le dijo, mirándola a los ojos sin querer dejar de rozar sus labios. Pudo ver la expresión de Nanami, que le causo ternura y gracia a la vez. Sorprendida pero gustosa.

Una electricidad placentera recorrió todo su cuerpo al escucharlo decir esas palabras, con timidez, probo morder el mentón de Tomoe con delicadeza, dándole una respuesta afirmativa, continuo sus caricias inexpertas por debajo del Kimono del Tomoe.  
El se estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba hacerla suya en ese mismo momento, apretó su cintura y la dejo debajo de su cuerpo, terminando de sacar, casi arrancar su ropa hasta dejarla con sus prendas intimas.

Su cuerpo era muy mono, su piel era tersa, pálida y sobre todo adictiva, ella era adictiva. Tenia su rostro sonrojado y se notaba algo asustada, pero aunque quiera parar, ninguno de los dos podía.

Nanami sentía como el cuerpo de Tomoe se encimaba al suyo, sintiendo un poco de su peso y calidez, realmente era difícil no desearlo, decidió que ya era hora de desnudarle también, abrió su Kimono y se sonrojo levemente al verlo, pero aun así termino de sacar la prenda para dejarla a un costado.  
Hacia frió, así que Tomoe dejo que ella lo viera, y luego tomo una manta para cubrir a los dos.—Nanami...— Murmuro el contra sus labios, y metió cuidadosamente sus manos debajo de el sostén que ella llevaba puesto. Se arrepentía de haberle dicho "plana" todo ese tiempo, sus pechos lograban entrar cómodamente en sus manos, no hizo mas que frotarlos contra las palmas de sus manos, y dibujar espirales con sus pulgares, robandole varios gemidos de su garganta que sin duda lo excitaban aun mas. Se deshizo de la incomoda prenda, y la dejo en un costado.

La chica que estaba debajo suyo, ya no podía resistir, el poco miedo que tenia se esfumo de apoco, se sentía segura con el, sabia que el jamas dejaría que le pase algo, el era la persona que mas quería en el mundo y algo le decía que ella era lo mismo para el. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir los finos labios de su familiar rodear uno de sus pezones, y lamerlo sin ninguna vergüenza, a su vez seguía masajeando su otro pecho, sentía que si la seguia tocando así, se volvería loca de placer. Era algo nuevo para ella.

—T-tomoe...— Dejo escapar un gemido, que hizo estremecer al familiar, no resistió la tentación, bajo su mano libre hasta las bragas de Nanami, y empezo a acariciarle por encima de ellas, notando como eso lograba aumentar la impaciencia de su ama.

Ella pudo sentir a la perfección sus dedos remarcar su intimidad por encima de la estorbosa prenda intima, se alivio un poco cuando el se decidió a sacarla, pero no terminaba allí, todo su cuerpo se arqueo al sentir como algo un poco mas grande estaba siendo apretado contra su intimidad, sin ninguna tela de por medio. Gimió sonrojada, hundiendo la yema de sus dedos en la espalda de el zorro.

Tomoe metió con mucho cuidado su miembro dentro de la virgen intimidad de Nanami, temiendo hacerla sentir mal, acaricio con dulzura sus caderas, e inclino su rostro al de ella para dedicarle suaves y largos besos.—Te amo.— tomo una de sus mejillas para que ella no dejara de mirarlo.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor, pero se tranquilizo por como el la trataba.—Ta-también te amo.— Tartamudeo por lo bajo, la mirada violeta algo azulada de Tomoe logro hipnotizarla, su corazón latía como si se estuviera por salir de su pecho, no sabe como fue que lo hizo, pero logro que ella se olvidase del pequeño dolor temporal que sintió.

Para Tomoe era fascinante ver el rostro de Nanami gimiendo, pidiéndole, nesesitandolo. Se confirmaba un completo pervertido, pero jamas había sentido algo como eso, con todas las mujeres que haya estado en su vida de esa forma, ninguna podría compararse con Nanami, la amaba. ¿Seria por eso?.

Comenzaba sus lentos vaivenes, trataba de ser lo mas cuidadoso posible todo sea por ella, jamas se había contenido tanto para que una mujer se sintiera bien en vez de el. Ella por su parte quería complacerlo de la misma manera, así que rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, para apretarlo a ella e incitarlo a que sus movimientos sean un poco mas prolongados, algo mas rápidos y placenteros.

Eso fue lo que el hizo, entraba y salia de ella cada vez con un poco mas de rudeza, no tanta, aun así disfrutaba cada roce de su cuerpo con el suyo, sentía como el pecho del muchacho se rozaba contra el suyo, y cada uno de esos roces lograba darle pequeñas descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo, jamas pensó que se sentiría tan bien algo como eso, pero era algo que solo con el podría experimentarlo.

—¿Tomoe...?— Nanami lo llamo, tocando su hombro mientras el dormía plácidamente abrazado a ella.

El abrió sus ojos algo irritados, el cuarto aun estaba obscuro, pero... Estaban vestidos, y abrazados con algunas mantas encima. —¿Que paso?—

Nanami se rió algo divertida, y contesto a su pregunta.— Te quedaste dormido luego de decirme que me amabas, ¿no lo recuerdas?— Hizo una pequeña pausa al verlo.—¿Que soñabas?—

Tomoe no tubo otra que maldecir sus sueños, parecía tan real, que se la había creído.— Nada, callate.— hundió su rostro en la almohada de Nanami, algo decepcionado, incluso bajo sus orejas como un zorro triste. Debería aprender a controlar donde se duerme y cuando, aun mas sus sueños.

** Fin :3**

**Nota de la autora:**

No son tan lindos? :3 Jslkjljalkjs xD Pobresito Tomoe, era muy bueno como para ser verdad  
Espero que les haya gustado y nadie quiera matarme xD


End file.
